Ruthless
by VenaHope
Summary: When a young girl appears in Naruto, she has no idea what she's getting into.


Blackness and despair. These are the things I felt when I pulled into the empty blackness. Nothingness.

Then all of that changed. I fell forward onto stone, face first. I gasped, and felt... an overwhelming feeling of energy, everywhere.

I could feel it, everything was alive. I stood up, my eyes wide at the revelation in front of me. I stood... in the Land Of Wave. On Naruto's Bridge.

I recognized this place, and gasped.

Chakra! I must be sensing Chakra! This is what the overwhelming energy was. I breathed in and out, and then felt two presences, consecrations of energy, each different, approach me. I quickly stood and turned, then calmed upon realizing it was two elderly people, a couple.

I sighed, and looked down at the water. _Damn, I'm taking this hole, your in another world thing, quite well._ I leaned against the rail.

 _Ok, so I'm in Naruto. After the Wave Arc. But when exactly? After or before the Chunnin Exams? I know for sure that I have to get to Konoha. I just proved to myself that's I'm a Chakra sensor, but do **I**_ _have Chakra? If not, then I may gain some unwanted attention._

I made up my mind. I was going to Konoha. But before doing that, I'll first have to build up my stamina. I will likely be running a lot.

If I can't at least be able to run, then I'm screwed.

I started with simple laps around the place. Then when I got tired I took a nap under a tree, then woke up and continued.

I felt awful, my feet hurt, I was cramping, I was sore, and I was above all, determined. I didn't want to appear weak in Konoha. I wanted to seem strong, or at least fit.

I ate wild herbs and fish I caught and cook from the river, and drank from the river.

When I talk to anyone and they asked my name, I told them it was Yuki Matsuda. Hilarious.

Yeah... if you watched Death Note and Vampire Knight, you know why that's funny.

For the first few days, I struggled. I struggled more so than I ever did, but I survived. I build up my strength by climbing trees, even if I got bruises and cuts, and nearly twisted my ankle one time. I did push ups and pull ups everyday. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I practiced my aim when I (after lots of failed attempts) carved wooden darts by using a sharpened rock. I also used spears.

Soon I managed to build a bow, after much difficultly in finding the proper string for it.

One day while I was out training, I found a snake. Venomous. I killed it and used it's venom on my wooden darts and arrows.

I had Belladonna berries in a pouch on my waste. In order to gain clothing and basic necessities, I either found small jobs around the village or I went after a bounty. Minor ones, of course, anything to high and I wouldn't be able to apprehend the person.

I also found out I could tell who was who, via chakra. I still wasn't sure if I myself had chakra, as I was to focused on building up my stamina and I kinda didn't want to know yet.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to use chakra... it would be a let down. I would be crippled. So I pushed that aside and focused on improving my strength and speed.

I could tell if someone was ninja or not. Chakra suppressed or not. I was so sensitive to it, I knew. I would feel the power from them, the energy, it made me fill with a glee like feeling.

I couldn't stop smiling like nutcase. It was unnerving to both myself and those around me. Creepy.

Anyway, after a good, month of training myself, there was nothing more I could do. I could run fast without loosing energy or cramping, not quite ninja fast, probably about as fast as a slow ninja.

I could aim pretty good now, and used my bow quite frequently. I saved up on cash, to buy myself some clothing, a blood red long sleeve sweater dress, and leggings, along with ninja shoes. The dress hug my body in all the right places.

I also had a nice cloak. A warm brown cloak that I often used as a blanket. I also had a hair brush and had actually managed to get tree kunai from wondering around, and an actual sword.

I laced the kunai with snake venom, as well as the sword, I kept a nice supply of that stuff, killing any snake I come across and taking it's venom.

As I made way to Konoha, I admit, I got lost.

* * *

After walking for days and days, I found myself in a village. It seemed normal. I'd have to use what little money I had to pay for a hot meal and a place to sleep, until I felt it.

Overwhelming power. A Ninja and a powerful one at that, was close.

I headed towards to source, wanting to know who it was. I was heading away from the village, into a open clearing, a large one at that.

I prepared my sword and kunai with venom, knowing that I'd mostly liking need them, lacing my darts and arrow's as well.

I ducked down low, having practiced stealth quite a bit back in the land of wave. I got down low on my feet, that's when I heard the sound of fighting.

I could feel four people down there, one's energy seemed... off, it seemed... sinister, and powerful, yes, very powerful.

As did another, but not as sinister as the other.

I finally made it to the top of the hill and ducked down on my stomach to see who was down there. I nearly shrieked. Partly fan girl, partly the mad thrill feeling that I get whenever I'm near power.

Adrenaline high, I guess.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto and Orochimaru all faced each other in a stand off. Orochimaru's arms were loose and hung down, dead.

So this is after the Chunnin Exams. Good. Orochimaru must be offering her a deal so he can get his arms back. Touch luck, that's not happening.

But the snake cheated and bit his thumb, drawing blood, sending Tsunade into a trembling mess.

Orochimaru started to approach her. Alright, Naruto and Jiraiya should appear any minute.

Any minute.

WHERE ARE THEY?! Kabuto was close to grabbing Tsunade, when panic overtook me and I knew I had to do something.

I pulled out my bow, and shot and arrow at Kabuto.

He swiftly dodged it as the last second, it scratching his cheek, it landed on the ground near them.

Orochimaru turned around, looking at me, along with Kabuto. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise." He commented.

Shit, I got there attention, uh... don't look like a wimp! Stall them!

I ran down, shooting a dart at Kabuto, who dodged it again. I shot an arrow at the asshole, he caught it, holding the arrow that was inches away from his face.

But, a bomb was attached to it, he quickly threw it away, but it exploded in his face... it was a stink bomb.

I giggled, letting some of my insanity escape. Kabuto gagged and tossed it away. I smirked then looked at Orochimaru.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but I'm afraid I'll can't let you harm the female Sennin." I spoke, making sure to hide any fear.

"Harm her? What gave you that impression? I merely require her assistance~" Said the Ex-Sennin.

That's it! Stall him!

Oh come on where are they?!

"I can't let that happen." I said, pulling out a kunai. "Kabuto."

I felt Kabuto's chakra move, and I closed my eyes to focus. I jumped to the left, moving away from him, using all the speed I had forced myself to have, after training, making sure I could dart and move away from ninja.

I trained with weights to, and had them on. That's what cost me most of my money all the time. I wore lot's of wait, taking on a Lee approach.

I moved like a slow ninja while running in trees. I moved slow when I'm running long ways, but in close up against a ninja, while I'm scared? I move like lighting.

Slow lighting. But still.

I dodged Kabuto, forgetting to open my damn eyes. I moved, ducked, and flipped out of his hits and jabs, finally tossing another stink bomb in his face, this one with Hops. To tire him.

Kabuto blinked, gagging at the cent in his face, I also, pulled out some dust I had, dirt, sand really, throwing that in his face as well. He coughed and gagged.

I giggled, backing up and reaching down pulling my leggings up, yanking off the weights on my legs and arms.

I dropped them to the ground, smirking at Kabuto who watched me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smirked. "People call me Yuki."

I glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were most likely humoring me. Kabuto was so toying, but hey, I could still use that.

"You dodged all of my attacks with your eyes closed." Said Kabuto. "What kind of ninja does that?"

"I'm not a Ninja." I said honestly. "I train myself. No ninja teacher." I said again honestly. "As for how? Well it's simple really." I said looking at them.

"I'm rather sensitive to other chakra to the point were even if you were to hide your chakra signatures from me, I would still feel them, each chakra signature leaves a certain... shall we say feel. I don't have to see to know where you are, and I could always find you, if your so much as... well I actually don't know how far I can sense, but... you get the picture." I said.

"Interesting, so your a chakra sensor huh?" Said Kabuto.

"To a ridiculous extent, yes." I said.

"Why are you after Tsunade? Why try and protect her if your not a ninja?"

"Let's just say I to have need of her, for a strange...medical issue."

"What kind of issue?" Asked Kabuto.

I glared at him. "None of your concern. Now, step away from Tsunade." I stated. "Or I will have to take action."

I could see the amusement in both Kabuto and Orochimaru's expressions.

Sigh. I probably looked like a kitten threatening a Lion to them. How humiliating.

"You think that you, a mere child can defeat a Sennin." Asked Kabuto.

I parked out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha! Hell no..." I paused for dramatic effect. I felt a rush of two knew presences getting close. Powerful.

"I'm just trying to keep you busy until the cavalry arrives." I said.

They barely had time to process what I said because Jiraiya appears.

"Looks I got here just in time."

"No, looks like I had to stall until help got here." I said dully. They looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"A Friend. I'm Yuki, the chick who had to stick her neck out to stall until you got here. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get to minimum safe distance." I quickly darted away back on top of my hill.

I watched as the fight went on just as it originally did... exept Orochimaru threw a snake at me.

"WAHH! BAD SNAKE AHH!" I shrieked running around like madwoman trying not to get eaten.

Naruto came to my aid.  
"Hey, why don't you use any jutsu?" Asked Naruto.

"Because I don't know any!" I yelled.

"EH!? What kinda ninja doesn't know Jutsu?!"

"I'm not a ninja! I was gonna go to Konoha and try to become a leaf Ninja but then this happened and I had to help out Tsunade! I didn't plan to fight giant snakes!" I explained.

"WATCH OUT!" 

My vision turned black.

* * *

 **So... what'd think? I was trying to give her a power and not have her all Mary-Sue like. So, sensing chakra since she's not used to it.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
